Verloren
by ProSanoLoqui
Summary: Ginny geht es sehr schlecht und Ron versucht ihr zu helfen... Songfic, OneShot


**Verloren**

Disclaimer: Alle Personen (bis auf Phil Robson) gehören J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Songfiction zu dem Lied 'Nobodys home' von Avril Lavigne.

* * *

„Bleib stehen!" 

„Nein!"

„Ich sagte: Bleib stehen!"

Heftig riss Ron Ginny am Ärmel herum. Regentropfen prasselten auf sie nieder.

„Was willst du?"

Schluchzend drehte Ginny ihren Kopf weg und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Sieh mich an."

Trotzig zerrte sie weiter.

„Ich sagte: SIEH MICH AN!", schrie Ron, während er mit seinen Händen ihre beiden Oberarme umklammerte.

„Lass mich los, du tust mir weh."

Tränenverschmiert kämpfte Ginny weiter. Ihre nassen Haare wirbelten durch die Luft. Der Regen wurde stärker. Aber Ron gab nicht nach. Er würde sie zur Vernunft bringen. Er musste es. Immerhin war er ihr Bruder. Als er merkte, wie ihr Widerstand schwächer wurde, wisperte er leise:

„Bitte, sieh mich an."

Langsam wandte Ginny ihm ihr Gesicht zu und starrte ihm in die Augen. Die vorderen Strähnen seines Haares klebten an seiner Stirn, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es von dem Schweiß oder von dem Regen kam. Das Wasser tropfte von seiner Oberlippe, als er schwer schluckend hervorbrachte:

„Du – du brauchst Hilfe. Bitte, Ginny! Oder - warum kommst du nicht einfach nach Hause, und wir vergessen alles, was seit dem letzten Sommer passiert ist? Das willst du doch auch, oder?"

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
**_Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, warum sie sich so fühlte,  
_**She felt it everyday.  
**_Sie fühlte es jeden Tag.  
_**And I couldn't help her,  
**_Und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen,  
_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
**_Ich sah nur zu, als sie dieselben Fehler wieder machte._

Eine Sekunde lang passierte nichts, und dann… plötzlich schien Ginny wieder erwacht zu sein, denn sie schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Überrascht lockerte Ron seinen Griff für einen Moment und Ginny nutzte die Chance. Sie befreite sich blitzschnell und rannte davon. Ihre Füße landeten in Pfützen und Wasser spritzte auf. Aber das war ihr egal. Einfach nur schnell weg. Hilflos hob Ron die Arme und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. Er konnte sie nicht weiter verfolgen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Aber bevor Ginny um die Ecke verschwunden war, rief er ihr noch kraftlos und fragend mit einer traurigen Miene hinterher:

„Das willst du doch auch, oder?"

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
**_Was ist falsch, was ist denn nun falsch?  
_**Too many, too many problems.  
**_Zu viele, zu viele Probleme.  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
**_Weiß nicht, wohin sie gehört, wohin sie gehört._

Ron wusste noch das genaue Datum, an dem die ganze Misere ihren Anfang genommen hatte. Es war der 28. Juli gewesen, ein schwüler heißer Spätsommertag. Abends war Ginny zerzaust und aufgeregt zu Hause erschienen. Damals, als es noch ihr Zuhause gewesen war… Deprimiert schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. So lange Zeit. Aber er hätte es ahnen müssen. Warum hatte Ginny sich auf einmal immer öfter so merkwürdig verhalten? Diese einfache Frage hätte er sich so oft stellen können und müssen. Aber er hatte versagt.

Schluchzend rutschte er an einer Häuserwand herunter. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? … Aber nachdem er es erfahren hatte, hatte er sich wirklich um seine Schwester bemüht. Davon könnte Hermine bestimmt ein Lied singen. Traurig lachte er auf. Er hatte sie vernachlässigt, aber er hatte doch nur nicht wieder denselben Fehler begehen wollen, nicht für seine Schwester da zu sein.

An diesem einen Abend hatte er sie nicht gefragt, woher sie kam oder warum sie so aufgeregt war. Er hatte es versäumt und das hatte das Ende vom Anfang eingeläutet. Wenn Ginny doch nur zurückkommen würde… Aber nein, das würde sie wohl nie mehr. Oder?

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
**_Sie will nach Hause gehen, aber niemand ist zu Hause.  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.  
**_Es ist da, wo sie liegt, innerlich zerbrochen.  
_**There's no place to go, no place to go  
**_Es gibt keinen Ort zum Hingehen, keinen Ort zum Hingehen  
_**To dry her eyes - Broken inside.  
**_Um ihre Tränen zu trocknen – Innerlich zerbrochen._

Ron hatte da etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, für eine Sekunde, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie denn nicht wieder nach Hause kommen wolle. Eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Gewissheit, Bedauern, Wut und dahinter… Zögern. Das war nicht mehr seine kleine Schwester. Und das würde sie auch nie mehr werden. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie das blieb, was sie im Moment war. Eine Abhängige. Von Drogen. Wütend zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

An diesem heißen Spätsommertag hatte Ginny in der Winkelgasse einen anderen jungen Zauberer kennen gelernt.

„Der machte wohl nur mal einen kurzen Abstecher aus der Nokturngasse.", schnaubte Ron in Gedanken daran.

Wie dem auch sei, dieser junge Magier namens Phil Robson, dessen Muggelbruder ein verurteilter Straftäter war, was Ginny damals gewiss noch nicht gewusst hatte, war auf den Gedanken gekommen: „Hhmm, das Zeug, also diese Drogen, die verkaufen sich in der Muggelwelt ja ganz gut. Warum gibt es das bei uns in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich nicht? Damit würde man bestimmt eine Menge Kohle machen." Und Ginny wurde sein erstes Versuchskaninchen, für die von ihm entwickelte Droge für Magier, schlicht und einfach 'Energy'. Ginny hatte sich berauschen lassen, obwohl sie diesen Jungen gerade erst ein paar Stunden gekannt hatte. Was war ihr bloß durch den Kopf gegangen?

Tüdeltütüdeltütüdeltü-

Aufgeschreckt und aus den Gedanken gerissen kramte Ron hastig in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Handy. Mit zitternden Händen klappte er es auf. Vielleicht war es Ginny?

„J-Ja?"

„Ron, bist du das?"

„Mum?"

Etwas Enttäuschung schwang in Rons Stimme mit, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Was gibt's?"

„Oh, Ron, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert…"

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
**_Öffne deine Augen und sieh dich um, finde die Gründe, warum.  
_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
**_Du hast dir eine Abfuhr geholt und jetzt kannst du nicht finden, was du hinter dir ließest.  
_**Be strong, be strong now.  
**_Sei stark, sei jetzt stark.  
_**Too many, too many problems.  
**_Zu viele, zu viele Probleme.  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
**_Weiß nicht, wohin sie gehört, wohin sie gehört._

„Was? Was ist passiert?"

Das Weinen seiner Mutter drang durch den kleinen Hörer des Handys und steigerte Rons Panik ins Unermessliche.

„Mum, sag schon.", flehte er.

„Ich… kracks "

„Mum?" Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen?

„Ron?"

„Dad?"

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Deine Mutter ist nur in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ähm… /Hey, passen sie auf, können sie nicht etwas sanfter sein? Molly? Ach…/ Ron? Ähm, wir sind hier im Krankenhaus."

Ron spürte, wie sein Herzmuskel sich verkrampfte.

„Und?", presste er hervor, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.

„Es ist Ginny. Sie wurde mit einer Überdosis eingeliefert."

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
**_Sie will nach Hause gehen, aber niemand ist zu Hause.  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.  
**_Es ist da, wo sie liegt, innerlich zerbrochen.  
_**There's no place to go, no place to go  
**_Es gibt keinen Ort zum Hingehen, keinen Ort zum Hingehen  
_**To dry her eyes - Broken inside.  
**_Um ihre Tränen zu trocknen – Innerlich zerbrochen._

„Ich bin sofort da."

Mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck apparierte Ron. Was, wenn Ginny es nicht überleben würde? Könnte er sagen: „Es war ihr eigene Schuld!"? Wohl kaum. Aber er würde es auch nicht sagen wollen. Denn es war seine Schuld, ganz allein seine Schuld. Er hatte nicht genug auf seine kleine Schwester aufgepasst, so wie sich das sonst für einen großen Bruder gehörte. Spätestens, als sie in der Schule schlechter wurde und alle möglichen Ausbrüche aus Hogwarts unternahm, nur um ihren geliebten Phil und sein 'Energy' zu besuchen, spätestens da hätte er einschreiten müssen.

Endlich war er da. Nervös sah er sich im St. Mungo Hospital um. Wo war sie? Glücklicherweise entdeckte Ron in dem Augenblick seine Eltern, die auch ihn erkannt hatten und nun auf ihn zugelaufen kamen. Rons Vater stützte seine Frau Molly, die allerdings der Meinung zu sein schien, dass das nicht nötig sei.

„Arthur, bitte, lass mich, ich kann selbst gehen, schließlich bin ich nicht diejenige, die zur Behandlung hier eingeliefert wurde.", fauchte sie leise, aber bestimmt. Seufzend ließ der hochgewachsene Mann sie in Ruhe, aber vorsichtshalber ging er nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr, um sie im Falle eines Falles auffangen zu können.

„Was ist passiert? Ich meine, ihr sagtet irgendwas von einer Überdosis…"

„Nun, vor knapp zehn Minuten fand man sie in einer kleinen Seitengasse. Völlig durchnässt, bleich und zitternd. Ihr Zauberstab lag neben ihr. Und als wir den Fluchumkehr-Spruch Priori Incantatem anwandten, zeigte sich, dass sie ihn kurz zuvor mit dieser Droge präpariert und den dazugehörigen Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte. Anscheinend hielt sie den Zauberstab viel zu lange auf sich gerichtet. Es geht ihr sehr schlecht. Ein normaler Passant fand sie übrigens so. Glücklicherweise war er ein Squib, sonst hätte das Zauberministerium da ein paar peinliche Fragen zu klären gehabt."

„Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Ich weiß nicht…" Zögernd suchte Arthur den Blick seiner Frau.

„Was?"

„Der Heiler hat gesagt, dass man jede Aufregung vermeiden sollte."

„Keine Angst, ich werde behutsam mit ihr umgehen."

„In – In Ordnung."

„Ist sie wach?"

„Eben war sie es noch nicht. Nur ganz kurz."

„Ok, ich werde mal sehen."  
Wie betäubt öffnete Ron langsam die Tür zu Ginnys Krankenzimmer. Was sollte er zu ihr sagen? Sollte er überhaupt irgendetwas sagen?

Und dann sah er sie daliegen. Schläuche ragten aus ihren Venen und eine Sauerstoffmaske regelte ihre Atmung. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt, sie sah wirklich bleich aus. Aber in dem weißen Nachthemd wirkte sie trotzdem wie ein Engel. Die Frage war nur, ob der liebe Gott sie schon bald wieder in sein Reich zurückholen würde oder ob er ihr noch etwas Zeit schenken würde. Wenn Ron sich so die Maschinen und Apparate in dem Raum ansah, dann ließ ihn das zweifeln. Und er fragte sich wieder: Wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass seine Schwester körperlich total zerrüttet in einem Krankenbett schon fast wie eine Leiche aufgebahrt lag? Womit hatte sie das verdient?

**Her feelings she hides.  
**_Ihre Gefühle, die sie versteckt.  
_**Her dreams she can't find.  
**_Ihre Träume, die sie nicht finden kann.  
_**She's losing her mind.  
**_Sie verliert den Verstand.  
_**She's fallen behind.  
**_Sie ist zurück gefallen.  
_**She can't find her place.  
**_Sie kann nicht ihre Bestimmung finden.  
_**She's losing her faith.  
**_Sie verliert ihren Glauben.  
_**She's fallen from grace.  
**_Sie ist in Ungnade gefallen.  
_**She's all over the place.  
**_Sie ist überall und nirgendwo._

Schweigend setzte Ron sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach Ginnys Hand. Sie war ganz kalt. Traurig schloss er sie in seine ein. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Die Fassung verlierend legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Da regte sich plötzlich Ginnys Finger. Aufgeregt suchte Ron ihren Blickkontakt und wirklich, blinzelnd öffneten sich langsam Ginnys Augen.

„Hey, Brüderchen!", hauchte sie leise.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sprich nicht so viel, du bist schwach."

„Ach was.", flüsterte Ginny. Ein schwaches Husten entrann ihrer Kehle und besorgt setzte Ron sich auf.

„Ginny, bitte…"

„Lass mich. Ich weiß schon selber, was gut für mich ist."

„Anscheinend nicht.", erwiderte Ron mit einem traurigen Grinsen.

Stille. Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Ron dachte schon, Ginny wäre wieder eingeschlafen, als sie plötzlich flüsternd ansetzte:

„Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Wenn man diese „Droge" nimmt? Alle nennen es Droge, nun gut, dann nenne ich es halt auch so. Aber für mich hat es eine ganz andere Bedeutung und Definition als für euch. Ihr denkt: Das ist tödlich, schädlich, macht süchtig, kurzum: Es ist nicht gut. Ich denke: Es gibt mir das, was ich brauche und will. Ohne es würde ich zu Grunde gehen. Mit ihm vielleicht auch, aber wenigstens habe ich in meinem Leben dann wenigstens noch so etwas wie 'Erfüllung' erlebt. Erfüllung meiner Sehnsüchte und Erlösung von allem Schmerz."

„Aber mit was für einem Preis? Danach kehrt der Schmerz doch nur noch stärker zurück."

„Mag sein. Aber dafür hat man es erlebt."

„Kennst du dieses Zitat: „Es ist viel dunkler, wenn ein Stern erlischt, als es sein würde, wenn er nie gestrahlt hätte. (George Bernard Shaw)"? Genauso ist es."

„Ach, hör mir doch auf, mit deinen philosophischen Hirngespinsten. Kennst du dieses Gefühl? Nein. Also rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst. Weißt du überhaupt, wie man diese Droge nimmt? Also, als erstes kauft man sich ein wenig von 'Energy'. Das ist ein glitzerndes Pulver. Das streut man dann auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Immer nur ein bisschen, sonst ist es zu heftig. Dann spricht man den dazugehörigen Zauberspruch. Und dann strömt reine Energie durch deinen Körper. Du fängst an zu schweben (und das meine ich wörtlich) und dein Zauberstab scheint zu explodieren. Deine ganzen Sinne sind geschärft, du spürst einfach nur diese wahnsinnige Macht und Energie in deinem Körper. Und du hast noch alle deine Sinne beisammen, also du wirst nicht verrückt oder so…"

„Warum hast du es genommen? Das, was da deinen Körper durchfließt, das ist schwarze Magie. Nichts, als pure schwarze Magie."

„Ich habe es genommen, weil ich es brauchte…" Wieder hustete Ginny schwach. Ron machte eine jähe Handbewegung, aber sie winkte ab. „… ihr wart nie für mich da. Ich will euch keinen Vorwurf machen, wirklich nicht. Vielleicht war es auch meine Schuld, weil ich nie etwas gesagt habe… Niemand hat mich beachtet. Harry, der hat mich auch nie beachtet…"

„Aber, Ginny, das von dir war doch nur ein bisschen Schwärmerei?"

„Ja, sicher, so habt ihr es dann abgetan. Und nachdem ihr es so genannt hattet, konnte ich es auch nicht mehr ändern. Aber in Wirklichkeit war ich richtig in ihn verliebt. Ihr habt euch nur lustig über mich gemacht und meine Schwärmerei…"

„Das war aber nicht so gemeint."

„Kann sein. Auf jeden Fall… euer Zuhause war nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Das Haus schon, aber die Menschen darinnen nicht."

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
**_Sie will nach Hause gehen, aber niemand ist zu Hause.  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.  
**_Es ist da, wo sie liegt, innerlich zerbrochen.  
_**There's no place to go, no place to go  
**_Es gibt keinen Ort zum Hingehen, keinen Ort zum Hingehen  
_**To dry her eyes. Broken inside.  
**_Um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Innerlich zerbrochen._

Ginny atmete tief ein. Ihre flache Brust hob und senkte sich bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Leise hauchte sie, während sie ihre schmerzenden Augen wieder halb schloss:

„Ich bin müde."

„Natürlich."

„Ron?"

„Ja?"

„Ich… ich habe verloren."

**She's lost inside, lost inside…  
**_Sie ist innerlich verloren, innerlich verloren…_

„Verloren? Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich gebe dich nicht auf."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Und was dann?"

„Ich… ich werde jetzt gehen. Aber du hast Recht. Ich habe nicht verloren. Weder mich noch dich. Ich habe gewonnen."

Das leise monotone Piepen einer der Maschinen verwandelte sich in einen durchdringenden nicht abreißenden hohen Ton. Ginnys Augen hatten sich geschlossen und Rons Blick verschwamm in einem Meer aus Tränen. Friedlich sah sie aus… Ja, sie hatte gewonnen. Aber er hatte verloren.

* * *

Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich freuen ;) Und wer sich jetzt fragt, warum Ron ein Handy benutzt: Er ist älter und musste zwangsweise (auch wegen Harry) lernen, damit umzugehen und auch für Zauberer ist ein Handy praktisch, da sie ja nicht immer und überall einen Kamin zur Kommunikation zur Verfügung haben 


End file.
